1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of light-duty mobile computers, such as tablet personal computers, the application range of computers are becoming ever greater. However, when some complicated, CPU-intensive work needs to be done, the light-duty computers cannot live up to the demand, so that those tasks have to be done on a computer with more powerful processing capabilities. However, after the work done, the results often need to be transferred to a light0-duty computer, thus, it is inconvenient.